Sacrilege
Sacrilege is the tenth story mission in Destiny 2. Objectives Transcript Ghost: Io. The whole place hums with the energy left behind by the Traveler's unfinished work. No wonder Guardians consider this site sacred. Now that Cayde is back in the fold, all we need is to find Ikora— make the Vanguard whole again… and bring down the Almighty. Lost Oasis, Io Ikora: Of all the places I've been in all the years since my rebirth, this is where I return. The last place the Traveler touched. I came for answers. I stand here still with nothing. Ghost: Ikora, Zavala is forming a resistance and he believes— Ikora: What good is a resistance when you are the only one who would survive? I believe this Ghaul creature knows the Traveler blessed this site. I believe he sent his Legion to find something they could never possibly understand. And I believe they will continue to desecrate all we hold sacred. Save this place, Guardian. Do not squander this second chance. THE GUARDIAN HEADS OFF Ikora: Red Legion ships have been in and out non-stop since I got here. We need to know what they're doing. Get into that base. Ghost: Look at the sky! What is that, Ikora? Ikora: Energy… The Traveler's energy! What have they done?! This is my fault. I could have stopped this. Ghost: Ikora, there's no way! Not without your Light. Ikora: I am more than just my Light! I could have tried! I should have tried. But… after all these years dying, being reborn, dying again… The Traveler has left me with one life, and I am afraid to lose it. Ghost: That might happen anyway. Ghaul has a weapon that can blow up our sun. Ikora: What? Why would he destroy what he's worked so hard to conquer? Get into that base. There must be answers there. Terrabase Charon, Io Ghost: Looks like the Legion's packing up, Ikora. Ikora: Find out what they're shipping. We need every scrap of intel we can get. THE GUARDIAN ENTERS THE BASE Ghost: Everyone's gone. Ikora: Keep looking. It's not like the Cabal to invest so much in a base and just abandon it. The Wraith Mines, Io Ghost: We're coming up on a big drill Ikora: A drill? Are they mining the Traveler's energy? No, it's not Light. It can't give the Traveler's blessing. Not to me, not to Ghaul — Or could it? Ghost: Ikora— Ikora: What's wrong? Ghost: Taken rifts. Defensive wards too. Ikora: The Taken! THE GUARDIAN KILLS INCOMING TAKEN Ghost: Why are the Taken here? They have no leader; Oryx is dead. Ikora: The Taken will always be drawn to the Traveler's energy. They are no longer Fallen or Hive or Cabal. Oryx changed them with the dark powers he stole. He — Wait. Is Ghaul's plan to do the same, but with the Light? That has to be it! THE GUARDIAN KILLS A TAKEN WIZARD Ikora: Ghaul must be mining the Traveler's remnant energy in the hopes of transforming himself and the Red Legion into wielders of the Light. If he succeeds, he will become immortal. Unstoppable. We have to tell Zavala. Meet me outside. THE GUARDIAN FIGHTS THEIR WAY OUT OF THE WRAITH MINES Asher: All channels. This is a skyshock alert! Someone or something drew the Taken here! Ikora: Asher Mir? Is that you? Asher: Irrelevant! The Taken are sapping the moon's energy. I hypothesize that Io will implode if someone does not intervene! Ikora: Guardian, we cannot lose this sacred place. Do what must be done. Stop the Taken. Terrabase Charon, Io Ghost: Looks like the Taken are conjuring some kind of portal. Asher: Stop them! Doubtless, those mindless vermin intend to summon every last one of their spectral friends to devour this moon. THE GUARDIAN DEFEATS WRY, NORR AND ERRUK, THE TAKEN WIZARDS. Ghost: There it goes. Looks like we closed the portal. Asher: Then why am I still seeing abnormal neutrino scattering? Ghost: Hang on. We're gonna take a closer look. THE GUARDIAN WALKS CLOSER, AND THE PORTAL EXPANDS INTO A DOME, SURROUNDING THE GUARDIAN Ghost: We definitely didn't close it. Asher: Ahh! Remedy this mess, you fools! THE GUARDIAN DESTROYS IRAUSK, HERALD OF SAVATHUN Ghost: Portal's closed. We're clear. Ikora, I know this place is important to you, but… Ikora: There's nothing here for me on Io. I have one life left to give, and I will give it gladly to stop Ghaul. We leave now. Asher: Don't be so hasty Ikora Rey, we must talk. And as for you, meddling Guardian, I have a few choice things to say to you. The Rupture, Io Asher: Ikora tells me that Commander… Somebody… I-don't-care… has a plan to attack the so-called Almighty. A plan unsupported by any data! However, there are remnants of an old interplanetary defense network here. We shall use it to assess the Almighty's capabilities. Then, we will tell Za-va-la precisely why his plan is wrong! And oh, I will relish that. Meanwhile, I refuse to squander valuable research opportunities. Therefore, you shall be my assistant. Go! All this talk wastes my time. References Category:Destiny 2 Story Missions